


Dance of Angels (Michifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Series: A Promise Between Us (Michifer) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Courting, Angel Mating (Supernatural), Courting Dance, Fluff, Hot Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Angels have many ways to find a potential partner. Some sing and wait to see who's heart listens. Others follow the pull in their grace. Either way, when a partner has been found... they will dance together high in the sky. Lucifer grew up under Michael's watch and learned to fly from him... and now his skills will be put to the ultimate test.





	Dance of Angels (Michifer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciferstempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/gifts).



"Mikey, I'm scared," the tiny angel whimpered, clutching to Michael's wings as if his life depended on it and desperately trying to disappear in the blue sea of radiant feathers. "I will only fall. I don't want to fly!"

"Lucifer," Michael started to say, slowly trying to pry the tiny angel off his wings. He suppressed a wince when Lucifer pulled off a handful of feathers as he tried to hang on. "You are old enough to learn how to fly and the weather is clear. You will do just fine," He spoke, gently looking down at the younger Archangel. Lucifer's wings have started maturing a couple of days ago; the feathers were slowly losing their 'fledgling fluffiness' and instead grew sleek and strong. He knew that Lucifer needed to fly soon and they couldn't postpone for much longer or the growth of his muscles might not keep up with those of the wings themselves. Then he might never be able to soar the skies. They needed to be trained – which could only be done with flying. "And even _if_ you fall, I will catch you," he added

"Do you promise?" Lucifer asked, wide-eyed.

"Always."

Nodding firmly, Lucifer puffed out his plumage and turned around, facing the cliff they were at once again. He looked back over his shoulder. "You will fly with me, won't you, Mike?" He asked.

"Of course I will," Michael replied, shaking out his own wings and gracefully pushing himself up in the air. He sailed over Lucifer's head, turning around and facing the little angel with his wings spread wide. "If you take a leap it will be easier for you the first time," he said, wings beating the air. "Don't think about it too much. Just let your instincts take over."

Lucifer nodded firmly, shaking out his own wings. The sunlight reflected off the sparkling pink plumage and he hopped over to the edge of the cliff, looking down nervously. "Don't look down," Michael firmly said.

Lucifer looked up again and took a few steps back, his gaze fixated on Michael who watched on in expectation. He flapped his wings a few times in practice and then he ran, closing his eyes firmly and leaping right off the cliff. A blood curling scream tore out of him when his feet didn't touch the ground anymore and he was falling with the wind howling past.

Watching him for a little while to see if he would get the hang of it, Michael hovered in the air, his gaze not leaving the falling angel. Deciding Lucifer wouldn't be able to fly right now – he was flapping his wings _too_ wildly and wouldn't be able to get a grip – Michael folded his large wings against his body and swiped down. In a flash, he had caught Lucifer and he was soaring up again, maneuvering his wings to get a grip. He looked down at Lucifer, who clung to him for dear life and was trembling from head to toe. "It's alright. You could have done much worse for a first try," he said, trying to make him feel better about his not so graceful tumble through the air.

Lucifer's head snapped up and he glared up at him with his clear eyes. "Michael, I sucked. I couldn't even manage to fly for a single second! I just fell down like a rock!" He nearly yelled before proceeding to hide his face against Michael's chest.

"Well, you did better than me," Michael said, wincing at the embarrassing memory which should never be spoken about. "And it doesn't matter how often you might fail and fall, I'll be there to catch you when you do. And eventually, we'll be able to fly together."

"Come on, let's try again," Michael encouraged him. Lucifer whimpered and shook his head. "Lucifer, it will be fine. You have to keep trying." Lucifer's hands tightened in his white with silver robes, but he nodded ever so slowly. "Don't flap your wings too much," Michael advised him, "allow the wind to carry you and try not to be afraid. That is the key."

Lucifer nervously shook out his wings again and gave him a curt nod. "Focus," was the last word Michael spoke before he threw Lucifer up in the air. The fledgling shrieked once and flapped his wings in a panic. "Lucifer, slowly. And think about your balance," Michael said, making sure to hold his arms under Lucifer for if he would fall, he would land right in his arms. Lucifer tried to follow Michael's advice. It looked a bit wonky, but he didn't drop from the sky like a brick, so Michael called it an improvement compared to earlier.

"You're doing a great job," Michael praised. Lucifer's eyes had widened drastically, and his arms and legs flailed around alongside his flapping wings as he tried to keep himself upright. "Lucifer, don't do that." But Michael was too late for Lucifer lost his balance and dropped down into his arms.

"You don't flail your limbs around like that," Michael laughed. Then he threw him up again. Lucifer flailed around some but managed to straighten himself out and even glide a few feet forward. "Great job, Lucifer. You'll be able to fly in no time."

~~

_Flash forward brought to you by Dean's not so straight sexuality_

The sky trembled as the Archangel's mighty wings seemed to split the sky in half. Sunlight reflected off the sparkling feathers, warming the plumage as a wide grin formed on Lucifer's face when Michael's shadow fell over him. Folding his left wings tightly against his side, he sailed sideways as he dodged Michael who dove his way. The tip of Michael's wings lightly tickled the very tip of his own as the two angels twisted around each other in almost-practiced loops. Reaching out his hands, Michael took them and they both plunged down towards the ground below at top speeds. Michael pulled him closer and Lucifer smiled when the other pressed a kiss against the top of his head before they jumped apart again to prevent crashing down. Lucifer flapped his wings as he soared over the lake they were above and he turned around, flying back towards Michael. Soaring just as freely as his heart felt.

He quickly spotted Michael thanks to his characteristic blue wings. Beating his wings to gain height, he dropped down towards Michael like the other had done not too long ago. Michael skilfully dove out of the way, eyes ablaze with numerous emotions, and he watched Lucifer sail past him, quickly following suit.

Angels have numerous ways to find a potential partner, and they did many tests to check if they fit well together. Angels mate for life, after all. And it's not a decision taken lightly. Lucifer wasn't exactly sure _how_ it started between them, but it did. It began with long looks and the brushing of feathers almost lovingly, and even quick touches. And now they were flying through the sky together, almost like an ancient courting dance; graceful and thrilling, beautiful and dangerous. Just like angels themselves and the righteous fire in their blood. And now Michael and Lucifer were doing this dance together, to see if they would find a mate in each other, following nothing but their deepest instincts and the thrill in their blood and grace.

Once, Lucifer remembered how he had struggled with learning how to fly. But he had been adamant not to fail - both for himself and to please Michael. He had kept on trying, even when Michael wasn't watching, and the fruits of his labor paid off. And now the morning star was one of the best fliers in all of Heaven, very few his equal in skill and speed, and his brilliant wings were his pride.

He freely soared the sky, wings splitting apart the clouds and touching the stars. The sky was his domain, where he was strongest and most free with nothing to chain him down. He shuddered when Michael's wings brushed against his own but he didn't waver and continued the dance.

Eventually, Michael tackled him high above the clouds and they fell down, wrapped around each other with their lips and hearts connected. The ground came closer in alarming speeds but neither was bothered for the fall wouldn't harm either.

Lucifer unfolded his wings and flapped them lightly to lessen the impact and then his back met soft grass and Michael laid on top of him and everything felt perfect. He curled his pink wings around them both as they snuggled together and Michael rubbed his nose against his in a butterfly kiss. Lucifer's arms wound around the other's neck and he pulled Michael down even further amongst the tall grass they were laying in to complete the mating bond, away from any prying eyes who might be watching.


End file.
